


hold me close (and don’t let me go)

by rosebud_writer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Platonic Cuddling, nightmare fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud_writer/pseuds/rosebud_writer
Summary: Ben Hargreeves keeps a close eye on his siblings (only because he has nothing better to do!) and he starts having some concerns about Five.So he goes to the only person he can talk to, klaus.





	hold me close (and don’t let me go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blossombox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossombox/gifts).



Ben Hargreeves had seen a lot. 

Being dead really sucked, no one to talk to but Klaus- who ignored him half the time- and nothing to really do because, you know, because he’s dead. One thing Ben found himself enjoying was watching his siblings, sometimes it made him feel alive again. 

After the apocalypse, the family found a little time to spend together, to try and mend the mess between the six of them. As Ben watched his siblings grow closer, he realized he never noticed just how touch-starved the smallest Hargreeves was. Ben understood what isolation could do to a person, they all did. 

Ben saw it in the way Five practically melted into Allison’s arms when she hugged him every morning, or how he leaned into Luther’s touch.

How Five always made room for himself between his siblings, even in the smallest spaces, just to be close. How could he forget the way Five seemed to only sleep in the safety of his siblings? Ben watched during family dinners and meetings as Five’s eyes slowly drifted shut, his always tense body finally relaxed. He looked so peaceful. Their siblings would always joke about Five falling asleep, saying that he didn’t care about what they were discussing, but Ben knew it was because Five’s nightmares only seemed to cease in the dysfunctional bliss of their family. 

Even though Five couldn’t see, Ben was right by his side whenever possible. Sitting close during meals or just being in his room at night. Ben hoped that Five could feel his presence in those moments because it hurt even more than dying to see his brother thrash during a nightmare. Hear him call out for his siblings at night, sobbing and panicking, while all he could do was watch. 

Tonight was particularly bad, Ben knew that he needed someone. It was painful that he couldn’t provide that comfort anymore. 

~  
“Klaus!”

No response, as usual. Another perk of being beyond the grave, Ben loved Klaus, really! But, it was hard to get him to listen. 

“Klaus, can you listen to me?”

“Klaus, Klaus, Klaus! What is it that you want, dear brother?”

“This is serious.”

“This is serious,” Klaus scoffed, rolling his eyes at his ghostly brother,” Everything is serious to you.”

He spun back to his closet, in all honesty, Ben wasn’t quite sure what he was doing (organizing? Maybe?). Ben huffed and moved closer to Klaus.

“Bennn!” He whined, shifting so he could see his clothes again. 

“It’s about Five.”

“Oh? What about our little psycho?” 

That response got a glare from Ben, one that Klaus promptly ignored,

“Oh, stop that!” Klaus sighed, turning around so Ben couldn’t stare at him, “ Whatever it is your pretty little head is worried about, it’s probably just his weird old man habits.” 

“Listen here you idiot,” Ben snarled, “it is serious. Five needs our help, he needs your help. Please.”

“I’m listening,” said Klaus, tired and indignant. 

Ben opened his mouth, but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat. He didn’t know what to say. 

Klaus drummed his fingertips on the floor, clearly wanting to get back to.. whatever he was doing. 

“Five’s having a nightmare.” He said, bluntly. 

Klaus blinked. Ben pushed on. 

“He’s been having them for a while, but tonight is really bad. He’s crying and I’m worried-“

“Ben,” Klaus interrupted, gently,” let’s go see if we can help.”

~  
When the pair entered Fives pristine bedroom, Klaus went straight to Five’s side. He sat, carefully stroking Five’s face. His brother was tossing back and forth, and though Klaus couldn’t exactly make out his mutterings, it sounded like he was saying their names. 

Klaus knew, from experience, that being shaken out a dream wasn’t exactly pleasant. For that reason, he tried to wake his brother as gently as possible. 

Five’s eyes fluttered open, and he stared dumbfounded at his brother. 

“What are you doing?” His words were clipped and heavy, as if he were holding back tears. 

Klaus looked at Ben, who shrugged. 

“Uhh..” Klaus pulled his hand away, shrugging helplessly. 

To Klaus’ and Ben’s surprise, Five’s eyes suddenly filled with tears and he turned his head away. The room was filled with the sound of his crying. Without thinking, Klaus pulled Five into his arms, clinging to each other for comfort. Klaus drew small, soothing circles on Five’s back. They would stay like that as long as Five needed. 

Five’s sobs started to cease, although it was too late for the state of Klaus’ shirt. Crying slowed to soft sniffles, but Klaus held fast, carding his hands through Five’s hair. 

“How long have you been having nightmares?” Klaus asked, gently. 

Five didn’t respond, only pressing his face closer into Klaus’ chest. 

“Five?” He looked down at his brothers tiny form, “Hey, talk to me bud. I have nightmares, we all do.” 

“She’s going to get me.” Five’s voice cracked. 

“Who?” Klaus felt a need to protect his brother, grabbing his soldiers,” Five, who’s going to hurt you?”

“J-just someone I met at work.” 

His voice was so small, laced with fright. Klaus had never seen Five like this, he was always so brave when they were all small. Frankly, it broke Klaus’ heart. What did he do to deserve this?

He pressed a small kiss to Five’s hair. 

“I won’t let her hurt you.” 

They all knew Klaus wasn’t exactly the most threatening, but not even Ben said anything. Still, this statement seemed to ease Five a bit. 

“Stay?” He asked, with a small voice and pleading eyes. 

“It will be a tight fit,” Klaus teased lightly,” of course I’ll stay.” 

He felt Five’s small frame relax in his arms. Klaus smiled to himself, and softly pulled a blanket over them. He closed his eyes, pulling Five close, and drifted off to sleep. 

Together, they could both face their demons. 

~  
Ben sat in one of the chairs that inhabited Five’s room. He watched as his brothers slept peacefully, with a pang in his chest. What he couldn’t give to be with them. For now, this would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have been writing bits and pieces of this for a while, and I’m pretty pleased with how it turned out in the end! (Also? Klaus is a blast to write, I should add him into more stuff)
> 
> Also I’ve thought a lot about Five and the Handler. Their relationship is so.. weird. I know we don’t see Five shaken up like at all in the show, but I think that she would kinda haunt him. (seeing that he doesn’t know she’s dead?! Idk) and I just wanted to add this personal hc into something :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <3 <3


End file.
